


Canvas

by purajobot935



Category: Dalton Academy Series, Dalton by CP Coulter
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Body Paint, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Dalton Academy, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Resolved Sexual Tension, Teasing, chustin tank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 23:46:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1488625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purajobot935/pseuds/purajobot935
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin has a unique art project to finish and enlists Charlie to help him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Canvas

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published Aug 2011

**Canvas**

 

“Chaz, can I talk to you for a second?”

 

Charlie stopped in his tracks at the sound of that voice calling his name and turned to find the young Englishman standing in the middle of the hallway looking sheepish, eager and so irresistible (though he probably didn’t realize the last one). He smiled.

 

“Of course you can.”

 

Justin came closer till Charlie could smell the scent of his cologne – he’d used the lily-mint scented one that often made Charlie want to kiss him senseless. “I was hoping I could ask you for a favour.” A blush stained his cheeks. “And, well, you’re under no obligation to say yes if it makes you uncomfortable…”

 

“Justin, tell me what it is, first.”

 

“Well, I have this… thing… and…” He stopped, hesitated, then leaned and whispered into Charlie’s ear.

 

The Windsor prefect’s eyes widened. “Really?”

 

The Hanover nodded. “I know it’s a lot to ask. We’ve only been dating a few months…”

 

“I’ll do it.”

 

“I can always ask… what?”

 

“I said I’ll do it.” Charlie smiled at him reassuringly. “Just for you.” It’s not like he could ever say ‘no’ to that face anyway.

 

Justin smiled coyly. “My room then. After dinner.”

 

Charlie nodded. “See you then.”

 

=====

 

He liked the quietness of Hanover compared to his own rowdy house. Much like their motto, there was a sense of peace in those white marble halls that calmed him down somehow, even when he knew he should be feeling nervous about this.

 

Charlie made his way to Justin’s room, pushing open the door after Justin told him to come inside. He stopped short, letting the door close of its own accord. The lights were off, the windows were open, and dozens of tea-light candles flickered on every possible surface except for the bed and small side table where Justin’s materials were laid out safely away from the naked flames.

 

Justin himself sat on the edge of his bed clad only in a pair of boxers. “Ambience,” he said, gesturing to the amber-lit room with the dancing shadows. “Also, it got kind of warm in here with all the candles.”

 

“Good thing I dressed for the occasion then.” Charlie grinned, pulling off his own shirt and dropping it on a chair near Justin’s.

 

“Are you still sure about doing this?” Justin asked, getting up.

 

The other boy nodded. “You were going to see me eventually.”

 

Justin leaned down and captured his lips, kissing him softly and licking at his lips. Charlie let him in, wrapping his arms around the other’s body and pulling him closer. Justin’s fingers traced the contours of his well-defined torso before moving to unfasten and unzip the pair of jeans his boyfriend wore. Charlie barely flinched when they dropped to his ankles and left him exposed to the other boy.

 

“Didn’t bother with layers I see.” Justin stole another kiss.

 

“Didn’t see the point since they’d be coming off anyway.” Charlie nipped gently at him. “Shall we?”

 

“If you’re ready.”

 

“I am.”

 

“Go lie down… on your front.”

 

Charlie nodded and moved to Justin’s bed, stretching out on his stomach on the soft cotton sheets while Justin went to the side table to prepare his things. He rested his head on one of the pillows, watching Justin with an expression that turned tender. The Hanover had a delicate determination to his every move that was somehow strong, yet graceful at the same time.

 

“You’re beautiful, y’know,” he said.

 

Justin looked up, blushing. “Thank you. So are you. That’s why I asked you – your body….” He ducked his head shyly for a moment before looking over again. “If at any moment you need to… umm…”

 

“Relieve some tension?” Charlie supplied.

 

“Yeah, that.” Justin laughed a bit. “You can just go ahead and do so. The sheets will be getting dirty anyway.”

 

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

 

The Hanover picked up a few damp cotton pads. “I need to clean your skin off first.”

 

Charlie nodded.

 

Justin sat on the bed beside him and leaned over. “Here we go…”

 

=====

 

It was a strange sensation, though not necessarily unpleasant, Charlie thought as Justin straddled his ass again and pressed a kiss to his shoulder before letting the nozzle travel over his skin in those intricate patterns and swirls that had driven him over the edge not long after Justin had started earlier that night.

 

He’d been a little embarrassed about losing control so quickly, but consoled himself with the fact that Justin’s hands on him were amazing even if all they were doing was drawing on him.

 

Justin for his part had gently rubbed Charlie’s shoulders and encouraged him to let go, watching in fascination as the muscles in his back and shoulders quivered when he moved under him, making the lines he had left on his skin look like they were rippling. When Charlie had stilled, he added more, letting the design come slowly to life stroke by devoted stroke.

 

“You never told me body painting could be this erotic and intimate,” Charlie murmured as Justin got off him to refill the cloth bag with more of the black henna dye. He leaned up, propping his chin on his palm.

 

“And spoil the chance of you finding out for yourself?” Justin asked. “I wouldn’t dream of it.” He returned to the bed and resumed his position over the Windsor.

 

Charlie laid his head back down. “Project all the cool you want, J, but I KNOW this is having an effect on you, too. I can literally feel it.” He smirked a bit.

 

The Hanover leaned closer carefully, mindful not to smudge any of his work, and murmured in his ear. “I never said it wasn’t.” He sat back up. “Now hold still and let me get on with this.”

 

“Yes, master.”

 

Justin snorted and let the black lines of dye swirl and glide over the Windsor’s skin, moving ever lower down his spine with the intricate dance of his hands. Charlie moaned and let his fingers curl on the sheets till he gripped them in his fists, trying to hold still so the other boy could finish his work. Justin let the fingers of one hand tangle in the thick, unruly hair, tugging gently in the way he knew he liked. His other hand kept drawing. Charlie let the fingers of one hand scrape temporary furrows in the sheet as the English boy pushed him over again.

 

“Almost done,” Justin whispered as Charlie panted, trying to catch his breath. “At least with this part.”

 

“Oh, there’s parts now,” Charlie chuckled as he slowly regained his senses.

 

“Did I forget to mention?” Justin asked.

 

“I believe you did leave out that one little detail.”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s okay.”

 

=====

 

Half an hour later, Justin climbed off his boyfriend and picked up his camera, snapping a picture of the boy’s back and the intricate artwork that covered most of it.

 

“How does it look?” Charlie asked.

 

“Fascinating.” He snapped another picture. “I have a beautiful canvas.”

 

“Always the guinea pig.”

 

“Hush and don’t spoil the moment, you rowdy Windsor.”

 

“My apologies, King of Switzerland.”

 

Justin didn’t reply, too busy staring at the screen of his camera and the way Charlie’s body looked on it. He moved around the room, around the bed, trying to capture every angle.

 

_Snap!_

The contours of his spine and how it curved just right.

 

_Snap!_

 

The muscled arms and shoulders.

 

_Snap!_

The dark, messy hair and how it framed those strong features so perfectly.

 

_Snap!_

 

And how those cornflower blue eyes shone even in candlelight.

 

_Snap!_

 

Why was every shot looking better than the one before it?

 

_Snap!_

 

How was he supposed to pick only a few?

 

_Snap!_

 

He knew how soft and smooth that skin was to draw on.

 

_Snap!_

_Snap!_

_Snap!_

 

“Justin?”

 

Justin’s head snapped up. “Hmm?”

 

“I’m pretty sure you’ve filled almost all the memory card.”

 

“Oh.”

 

=====

 

Charlie sat up carefully so as not to smudge the still drying dye, letting his arms wrap around Justin’s waist as the Hanover straddled his lap and ground against him, finally letting himself relieve some of the tension he had built up over the course of the night. Charlie held him, lips to his neck before Justin nudged his head up and kissed him.

 

The Windsor kept his eyes closed. Justin still had paint in his hands and was now ringing his eyes in shadow, even as he move his hips against the other boy’s. How he kept a steady hand to draw that fine pattern along one side of his face, while stealing kisses and trying to build friction, Charlie didn’t know.

 

He didn’t want to ask.

 

“Open your eyes.”

 

Justin panted out the three words and Charlie did as he was asked, letting his eyes open and turning them to look at his boyfriend. Their gazes locked for a brief moment before Justin’s hands finally stilled, clutching at his shoulders as he went over the edge.

 

Charlie would later find out that cornflower blue eyes increased in intensity when set against a black background of eyeliner, and that his boyfriend was easily turned on by this.

 

_Snap!_

 

Justin lowered the camera once more.

 

“Still have a bit of memory left, huh?” Charlie asked.

 

“Just enough.”

 

His arms tightened around the small of Justin’s back once more.

 

=====

 

“What the hell is on your back, Chaz?”

 

Derek Seigerson stared at the other boy’s back as Charlie pulled his basketball jersey off and glanced down the back of his shoulder.

 

“Oh, that? Just dye.”

 

“I see that, but how did it get there?” Derek reached with a finger to trace one of the patterns on the Windsor’s skin.

 

It was smacked away before he could touch. “Paws off, Stuart. This one’s mine.” Justin gave him a pointed look that Derek rolled his eyes at before disappearing into a shower stall.

 

“So how did the project go?” Charlie asked, turning to his boyfriend.

 

Justin only smiled coyly. “What if I told you it was a complete failure and I need to do it over?”

 

Charlie gaped. “You’re kidding, right?”

 

“Yeah, I am.” The Hanover laughed. “I got an A+ with extra credit for the use of a unique canvas. And the pictures are going to be the centrepiece of the class exhibition.”

 

The Windsor chucked a towel at him. “Ass.”

 

Justin laughed and winked. “You love it.”

 

Charlie blinked and then blushed when he realized he had walked into that one. “I do, actually.”

 

“Oh my god, you two, get a room.” Spencer laughed as he walked by them. “Preferably one that’s sound proof.”

 

Justin pulled off his basketball jersey and threw it at him. “Bugger off, Willis.” The other boy cackled as he picked up his bag and ducked out of the locker room. He turned back to see Charlie with a pensive look on his face. “What?”

 

“I actually wouldn’t have minded if you failed.”

 

Justin reached up and touched the faded tribal pattern running down the side of Charlie’s face. “No, I’m sure you wouldn’t have.”

 

“I’m actually a little annoyed that you passed.”

 

“Don’t be.”

 

“Why not?” Charlie stole a quick kiss.

 

“The instructor suggested I try a full-body canvas the next time.”

 

Charlie smiled. “I like this instructor.”

 

Justin smirked. “So do I.”

 

“Then I guess we shouldn’t disappoint him. Your House or mine?”

 

“Charlie?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“We still have to wait for the first one to fade before we can attempt another.”

 

“… Damn.”

 

Justin wrapped his arms around the other boy. “Doesn’t mean I can’t try other things.”

 

Charlie kissed him. “I like the way your mind works.”

 

“GET A ROOM!!” The other boys in the locker room chorused.

 

Justin winked. “I think we’ll do that.”

 

 

~ END.

 


End file.
